Michael Stone
Michael "Mikey" Stone is a regular character in Camsay's series, Forever Young. Michael has returned to his hometown after his popular TV show got cancelled to escape fame and find normalcy for a while. Some of Michael's friends and other people in the town might harbor ill feelings for him because they feel when he left for Hollywood, that he abandoned them and his hometown, esentially turning his back on them. This isn't the case, but it makes his return and adjustment to the life he left behind harder. Micheal was created by wiki member JamesonOTP and he's played by Matt Bomer in the present and Dylan Sprayberry as a teenager in flashbacks. Biography High School During high school, Michael had it all: popularity, good grades, great friends, and he was the school football hero. Michael was the former high school quarterback, but his relationship with football was complicated. It was his father's dream and he pressured Michael to be a sports star. Football was something he did for fun and because he liked it, but his dad wanted him to get a sports scholarship, play sports in college, and eventually competitively in the NFL, but Michael didn't want that life. Music and dance was his passion, thus he wanted to be a dancer. Michael is gay, but he was closeted until the end of his junior year. He kept it a secret until he was outed by one of his teammates. One small group of friends were the only people to stick by him. Essentially, Michael lost it all: he was bullied relentlessly and forced to quit the team due to bullying, ruining his father' dream. But he found solace in his high school's Glee Club and watching So You Think You Can Dance? and Dancing With the Stars. One day, early in his senior year, he was gay bashed and was put into critical condition, causing him damage that sidelined his dance career for a year while he did physical therapy to get back into dancing shape. He continued with Glee Club but struggled with depression during his senior year, where he developed a crush on a straight friend. After High School Michael landed a part on a popular TV musical about a high school Glee Club called Sing! after he secretly auditioned for the show behind his father's back. His father wasn't pleased, but since Micheal was about to turn 18, he realized he couldn't stop him. Michael shot to super stardom overnight on the show, which ran for six seasons from 2007 until 2013. Once it ended, Michael decided to take a break from acting (as dancing and music was still his true passion) and struggling with the busy life of super stardom, he retired to his hometown to recover from the life of fame and just enjoy life without worrying about tabloids or paparazzi. Still, he's a big name star and that can cause issues in such a small town, especially one that he left behind (and was accused of abandoning). But Michael itches to reconnect with his friends and relieve the few good memories he had, as well as making more. He also starred in a couple of movies during his off-time between seasons of Sing!. ''Sing! From September 2007 until May 2013, Michael was a regular on the popular TV musical, ''Sing!, about a high school Glee Club. Micheal played the role of Jacen Starr, a powerful vocalist and dancer who was also struggling with his sexuality, mirroring his real life experiences. After his character graduated high school on the series, the story followed his transition to Hollywood in hopes of super-stardom. The show was cancelled after its continued dip in ratings, but Micheal was still at the height of his popularity. Present Day We first reconnect with Michael in The Reunion, where he is first seen with his friend Emma at the funeral of their high school friend, Dasha. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Characters